New Life in a New City
by Storygurl16
Summary: Ally Dawson moves from Madison, Wisconsin to Miami, Florida. There, she meets a guy named Austin Moon. How do you think her life will go in the new city?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fic ever, so I really hope you guys like it. Please give a lot of reviews, but just don't be mean. I'm new! So, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else that is recognized in this story!**

**Enjoy! :)**

So, let me tell you about myself. My name is Allison Dawson, but most people just call me Ally. I am 15 years old. I live in Madison, Wisconsin. I'm a sophomore in high school at Hawk High. Well, until I found out we were moving to Miami, Florida!

I wake up early in the morning to my annoying alarm clock. I reach over, turn it off, and crawl out of bed. "Ally! Come down and eat! We have to leave for Miami in the next hour!" my mom shouts from downstairs. "Coming!" I shout back. I walk down the steps, still half asleep, and into the kitchen. My mom is at the stove making pancakes. She puts some on a plate and hands it to me. "Eat up and then go and get dressed," my mom says. "Alright, Mom." I finish my breakfast and go upstairs.

I throw on a pair of short blue jean shorts and an old Rolling Stones T-shirt. I walk back downstairs and sit on the couch. I grab the remote, turn on the TV, and start flipping through channels. "Ugh, there is nothing on TV to watch!" I shout in annoyance. "Well, we're leaving right now anyway, so turn off the TV and get in the car." my mom replied. "Mom, we don't even have any of our furniture packed." I told her. "The moving company is gonna come and pack it all up for us. Now just go get in the car." she said while pointing towards the front door. "Ugh, fine." I walk out to the car and get in.

About 5 minutes later, my mom walks to the car, gets in, starts the car, and drives off down the street. I look back at the house until it's out of sight. I turn back around in my seat, lean my head on the window, close my eyes, and drift off to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of a small voice whispering my name. "Ally? Sweetie, wake up. We're here." I flutter my eyes open and look around. The sun is shining really bright and there are palm trees everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE! I step out of the car and immediately feel a shock of heat go through me. I have never been anywhere this hot before. I look around at my surroundings. This place actually looked pretty cool. I guess I could try to get used to it. Oh my god! The sun is really bright here! I pull my sunglasses out of my purse and put them on. As soon as I turn around to walk to the new house, I bump into someone. "Oops, I'm sorry," I say. "No, it was my fault. I need to watch where I'm going." the person replies. I look up at the person I bumped into and just stand there in shock. It is a really, REALLY cute guy with blonde hair. Oh my god, he is super hot! "H-hi. I-I-I'm A-Ally," I manage to say. "Cool! I'm Austin!"

He holds out his hand for me to shake. I slowly take his hand and we shake hands. "Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?" he asks me. "Ummm…" I dig through my purse and find a piece of scrap paper and a blue pen. "Will this work?" I ask him. "Perfect," he answers. He takes the paper and pen and starts writing something on the paper. I try to peek at what he's writing, but he folds up the paper before I get the chance. He gives the pen and paper back to me. I give him a really confused look. "Call me," he says. And with that he walks off past me.

OH. MY. GOD. Did that just happen!? I pinch myself just to make sure I'm not dreaming. "OW!" Nope! I'm not dreaming! This is really real! I think I'm in love with Miami already! I turn around and walk up the driveway and into the house. "Hey, Ally. How do you like the house?" my mom asks. "It's amazing!" I say dreamily, still thinking about Austin. "What happened to you, Ally?…Ally?…Ally!…ALLY!" I snap back to reality. "Huh, what?" "Why are you smiling so much?" I realized that I had been smiling that whole time I was talking to Austin until now. I quickly faded my smile. "I don't know what you're talking about," I lie. "Ally, come on! I know that you only smile that much when something super good happens to you. TELL. ME. EVERYTHING." "Okay! Well…there's a guy," I say. My mom gasps. "Tell me about him!" "Okay! Well, I just met him, so I don't know everything. All I know is he is tall, has blonde hair and brown eyes, and is SUPER CUTE! He even gave me his number and told me to call him!"

Me and my mom both squeal and jump around like little girls while holding hands. I know this seems weird, but not for me. When it comes to fashion or boys, my mom is more like a best friend than a mother. I tell her all my fashion and boy troubles and she know exactly what to do. "What's his name?" she asks. "Austin," I answer. "Wow, he really must be cute then." "He is! This day couldn't get any better!"

I run up the stairs as fast as I can and open the door to my new room. I freeze and just stare all around the room. Oh…my…god. This is the BIGGEST ROOM EVER! Then I realize something. I look around and see furniture, but not mine. There's a new queen sized bed on the far end of the room and a small dresser in the corner. Why is this dresser so small? How am I gonna fit all my clothes in this? I turn around and see a white wooden door. Well, this must be the closet. I walk towards it, turn the knob slowly, and open the door. "OH MY GOD!" I squeal really loudly.

All of the sudden, my mom pops in the doorway. "Oh, you found the closet," she says. "Yeah I did!" I walk inside and every hook has a piece of clothing on it. I look down at the floor and there are rows and rows of really cute shoes. "This is so amazing, but I have to ask. Where is all of our furniture?" I ask in confusion, but yet still amazed by all the wonders around me. "Well…I kinda lied to you. I wanted to surprise you," she answers nervously. I just stare at her for a moment, and then I run over to her and give her a huge hug. She hugs back and then we pull apart. "Thank you, Mom. This is the best day ever!"

I run back to the closet and pick a cut yellow sun dress with a denim jacket and some brown, short, high heel boots. I come back out, look at my mom, and hold up my stuff. "I'm wearing this tomorrow for school!" I say excitedly. "Cute!" she replies. I lay it on the floor gently. "Well, it's getting late, so you should get to bed," she tells me and disappears from the doorway. "Alright, Mom."

I take off my day clothes and throw on a pair of really cute blue pajamas with clouds on them. I go to the bathroom, put my hair up, wash my face, and brush my teeth. I walk back into my room and crawl into my new bed. Wow, this bed is really comfortable. I cover myself with the covers and close my eyes. Tomorrow is gonna be a good day.

**Hope you guys liked the story. I will upload the next chapter soon. Please review, but remember, don't be mean. I'm new at this! So, yeah. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the screeching of my new, more annoying alarm clock. Ugh, I like my old one better. I reach over and turn it off. I crawl out of bed and go to the linen closet. I grab a towel and washcloth and walk to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and blow dry my hair. I brush it out and straighten it. I walk back to my room and get dressed in my new, cute outfit. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. My mom is making toast. She hands me a plate and I eat quickly. "Wow, you must be really hungry," she tells me. "I'm just really excited for school, Mom," I tell her. "Wait! THE Ally Dawson is EXCITED for SCHOOL!?" She walks over to me and starts sniffing me. I give her a really confused look. "Smells like Ally," she says suspiciously. Then, she starts touching me. "Feels like Ally." She is about to lick me, but I push her away. "Mom, I'm fine, and don't ever try to lick me again. That's just gross and weird." I shiver in disgust. "Sorry, but it's just that…you don't seem normal right now." "I'm telling you I'm fine." I get up and put my plate in the sink. "Well, I gotta go. I don't wanna be late!"

I grab my backpack out of the coat closet and run out the door. The bus pulls up just in time, and I get on. As I'm walking towards the back of the bus, someone yanks me into a seat. I yelp as I fall and then look up at who it was. I smile really big and squeal inside. "Hi," Austin says, "Ally, right?" "Yeah, and what was your name?" I pretend to think even though I know exactly what his name is. He waits for me to respond. "I can't quite put my finger on it," I try to say seriously. "It's Austin," he tells me. "Oh, yeah! Austin! Now I remember!" I start giggling a little, and he looks at me really confused. "You're the new girl right?" he asks. "Right," I reply. "What grade are you in?" "I'm a sophomore." "Me, too!" "Cool! How old are you?" "I'm 15. Well, I just turned 15 on June 29." "Oh, I'm 15, too! I just turned 15 two days ago, which is August 20." "Cool," he says, and looks out the window, "and here we are. Ugh, I hate school." "Yeah, me, too. For some reason, I'm really excited for school today, though." "Really!? I'm not. School is so boring!" "I know right! Finally, someone understands me! Everyone else is like," I say this in a really high pitched voice, "School is good for you. It helps you learn and it's fun," I go back to my normal voice, " and I'm just like whatever! School is so boring! I wanna shoot myself just sitting there!"

We both burst out laughing as we walk off the bus. We walk all the way inside the school, talking about how boring school is and the boring teachers. I finally reach my locker, and so does he. And guess where it is!? RIGHT NEXT TO MINE! Oh my god, I am so happy right now. I open my locker and stuff my backpack in. I look at my schedule. Ugh, Geometry with Mr. …does that say Google!? Mr. Google! That's really funny! I start giggling and Austin just stands there looking at me with a really confused look. "Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" he asks. I show him what I was laughing at, and he starts laughing, too. "Yeah, everyone always makes fun of him for that," he tells me.

The bell rings, and I wave to him as I walk to class. He waves back and takes out books from his locker. I walk into the classroom and walk up to the teacher's desk. "Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. I'm new here." I say. "Ah, Ally Dawson. I'm Mr. Google." I snicker and he looks at me confused. "Is there something wrong, Ms. Dawson?" he asks. "No, I'm fine." "Anyways, here is the new student packet," he says, handing me a HUGE packer of papers, "you need to read it by Wednesday." "Wednesday!? Wait, but that's in two days!" I tell him. "Yeas, now go take a seat somewhere because when the bell rings, I will be giving you an assigned seat." I turn around and look around the room. I pick a seat next to a girl with red hair. "Hi! My name is Caitlyn. What's yours?" the girl asks. "That's a really pretty name. My name is Ally," I reply. "Thanks, and I like your name, too." "Thanks!" "Hey, I see you have the new student packet." "Yeah, I have to read it by Wednesday!" "That's in two days!" "I know! That's what I said!"

We both start laughing. The bell rings, and Mr. Google goes to the front of the class. All of the sudden, someone runs into the classroom. "Late again now, huh, Austin?" Austin!? Austin is in my class!? YES! Today just keeps getting better and better! "I'm sorry, it's just-" "Just sit down, Mr. Moon." "Okay."

He looks around the class. He finds a seat and sits down. I look back at him, and he looks at me and smiles. I smile back. Caitlyn looks back to see what I am looking at and turns back around and smiles at me. "What?" I ask, confused. "So, you have a thing for Austin, huh?" she asks, looking at me suspiciously. "Whaaaaaaat!? No I don't!" I say nervously, and in a really high pitched voice. "Hey, I think it's cute," she tells me. "Do you think he likes me?" I ask her. "So, you do have a crush on him!" "Yeah. I think he's really cute and funny, and we have a lot of things in common." "Well, by the looks of it, I think he likes you, too." "You really think so?" "Of course I do! Why else would he look at you and smile like that!?" "Ms. Dawson and Ms. Brooks, would you like to share your conversation, that is more important than what I am saying, to the class?" Mr. Google asks us, staring us down with suspicion. "Ummm…," Caitlyn tries to think of something, and then looks at me for help. By then, the whole class was staring at me, including Austin! Man, this was really embarrassing! I stand up and look around the class. "Ummm…Caitlyn was just telling me about…ummm…the different activities here at the school!" I manage to get out. "Oh, well, that can wait," says Mr. Google. "I'm sorry," I say.

I sit back down and look back at Austin. He sees me out of the corner of his eye and smiles. I smile back and turn back in my seat. "Nice save," Caitlyn whispers. "Thanks," I whisper back. "Everyone stand up and bring you stuff, and yourself, to the front of the class. We are getting assigned seats."

I grab my stuff, and along with everyone else, I walk to the front of the classroom. Mr. Google starts naming off names and pointing to tables. He skips the front table in the center, and I got really confused, but let it go. He named off everyone else, until just me and Austin were left. "And the two troublemakers can sit front and center," he says, looking at me and Austin.

I get to sit by Austin!? YES! Oh my god! My luck is just awesome today, but it does suck because I hate sitting in the front. I walk to the table, set down my stuff, and sit down. Austin does the same. He looks at me and smiles. I look back at him, and smile really big. Mr. Google goes on with class. About 15 minutes later, Austin starts sliding a folded piece of paper to me. I look at him and he smiles. I smile back and take the paper. I quietly and slowly unfold it and read the paper. It says:

_Nice save, but what were you and Caitlyn really talking about?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! The birthday party I had to go to ended earlier than expected, so I decided to update. Well, this chapter is really short. I'm sorry, but I'm having a little bit of writer's block and it's killing me! Ugh! :( Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

I start blushing and don't know what to write so I just write:

_I'll tell you at lunch._

I slowly and quietly fold the paper back up, and slide it back to him when Mr. Google isn't looking. He takes it, puts it under the table, opens it, and reads it. He looks at me, smiles, and winks. I blush like crazy and smile back at him. "That's it! Mr. Moon, throw away that note, and you and Ms. Dawson both have detention with me after school!" Mr. Google yells.

Austin stands up, walks to the trash can, throws away the note, and walks back and sits down. I look around the classroom and everyone is staring at me and Austin. I find Caitlyn, and she smiles and mouths, "He so likes you!" I smile at her and shake my head as I turn back around in my seat. The bell finally rings and I grab my stuff and quickly walk out of the classroom. As I'm walking to my locker, I bump into a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Oops, I'm sorry!" he says. I have to admit he was kinda cute. "It's okay," I say. He looks at me like he's concentrating. "Hey! Aren't you the new girl?" he asks me. "Yeah, I am," I reply. "Cool. So…I was wondering…if maybe I could have your number?" "Ummm…sure." I tear out a little piece of paper from my notebook and write my phone number on it and give it to him. "Thanks. Oh and I was also wondering if maybe you…uhh…wanted to maybe hang out with me sometime?" "Sure! Ummm…how does this Saturday sound?" "Perfect! See you then! Oh and what was your name? Mine's Dallas." "I'm Ally." "Okay, bye Ally!" He walks off and I go back to my locker.

_**Austin's POV**_

As I walked out of Mr. Google's classroom, I see my worst nightmare. Well, actually, my worst nightmare is when I was being chased by an army of vicious zombie pancakes, but this was probably a little worse. Ally was talking to the biggest jerk in school. Dallas. Man, I hate that guy so much, it's not even funny. I clench my fists and try to keep in all the anger that is building up inside me. After about a minute or two, he finally walks away. I swear that guy is gonna get it. I walk over to my locker. "So, what were you and Dallas talking about?" I ask. "Oh, he just introduced himself, asked me for my number, and then invited me to hang out with him on Saturday," she says. I froze. What!? Did she just say what I thought she just said? I can't believe what I'm hearing? This cannot be happening!

"Austin? Hello?" I snap back to reality as Ally is waving her hand in my face. "Earth to Austin!" "Huh, what?" She rolls her eyes and goes back to putting books in her locker.

**I'm really glad you guys are liking my story. Keep reviewing! ****Again, I'm really sorry it's so short. I'm having horrible writer's block. Maybe you guys could help me out. I don't really know how the date between Dallas and Ally is gonna go, so maybe you guys could leave reviews or PM me for some ideas. Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ally's POV**_

Well, the week went by pretty fast, and now it's already Saturday. Today's the day of my date with Dallas. I really hope this goes well. I think I might have a teeny crush on him. Well, then there's Austin. Now my crush on Austin is WAY bigger than my crush on Dallas. I'm kinda wishing that Austin was the one that asked me out instead of Dallas.

About 2 hours before my date, I start getting ready. I go to my room and get dressed. I put on a cute yellow sundress with a pair of cute yellow wedges. I wear my hair in a cute, flirty ponytail and put on some lip gloss and mascara. I go downstairs and watch TV while I wait for Dallas.

About 15 minutes later, the doorbell rings. I get up to answer it. I open the door, and of course, there's Dallas. "Hi, Ally!" he says happily, "You ready?" "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go," I say as I shut the door behind me. We walk to his car and he opens the passenger door for me. I smile at him and get in. He shuts the door and walks around the car. He gets in, starts it, and drives off to the restaurant we ate going to.

When we get there, he, again, opens the door for me to get out. I get out of the car and we walk inside the building. We get seated and order drinks. I sip my Sprite and look out the window beside me. "So…tell me a little about yourself," Dallas tells me, breaking my stare from the outside world through the window. "Well…my full name is Allyson Marie Dawson, but everyone calls me Ally. Ummm…my favorite color is red. I love music…oh and pickles. I love pickles!" I say. "Wow, you're pretty interesting," he says. After a while of talking, we finally get our food. God, this place is really slow! I start eating and then look over at Dallas. And guess what I see? He is eating like a pig and talking with his mouth full. Oh my god! That is so disgusting. I suddenly lose my appetite and put my fork on the table. "Ummm…I kinda told my mom that I would help her do some stuff around the house, so I kinda gotta go. Oh, and here's some money for my meal," I say as I pull a 10 dollar bill out of my purse. I get up and walk out of that restaurant as fast as I can.

When I get home, I collapse on the couch. Ugh! That was not a good date. I go upstairs and get into bed, still in my date clothes, and fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning with a huge headache. Ugh! What the heck!? I hate headaches. I get out of bed and get dressed in shorts and a T-shirt. I go downstairs and make myself some breakfast, since my mom had to go to work early. After I'm done eating, I sit on the couch and watch TV.

_**Austin's POV**_

I still can't believe that Ally is going on a date with Dallas. He is such a jerk. I just wanna punch him in the throat right now. I lie on my bed and just stare at the ceiling thinking of how much I wanna give Dallas a piece of my mind. After about a minute or 2 of thinking, my phone vibrates on my dresser. I get up and look at the text. It's from Ally! Yay! I open the text and read it.

_Hey Austin! I wuz just wondering if u maybe wanted 2 come over 2 my house 2 hang out or sumthin? My date with Dallas didn't go 2 well. So…I'm rlly bored rite now, so if u wanna hang out, just txt me bck. ;)_

_~Ally~ xoxo_

_She asked me to hang out with her!? Yay! I am now super happy! I quickly get dressed in a white tank top and a plaid button shirt over it with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and some hightops. I go to the bathroom and look in the mirror. I casually mess up my hair to make it look good. I text Ally back to say I'm on my way._


	5. Chapter 5

_****_**Hey guys! I don't have writer's block anymore! Yay! Well, I just wanted to thank two people for the idea in the last chapter. PhoebeHalliwell23 and SweetPea127! Thank you guys for helping me with Chapter 4! Well onto Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you recognize in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

_**Austin's POV**_

When I finally get to Ally's house, I am getting pretty nervous. On the walk there, I was thinking about if I should ask her out or not, you know, since her date with Dallas didn't go well. I was so happy when I read that text. I ring the doorbell and quickly fix my hair in the reflection of her window. The door finally opens, and Ally is standing there. "Hi Austin!" she says excitedly. "Hi," I reply. "Come in," she says, motioning me to come inside. I step inside and look around the house. "This is a really nice house," I tell her. "Thanks! Well, my mom is in the kitchen making dinner. Have you eaten yet?" she asks. "No," I respond. "Okay, good. Wanna eat here tonight?" she asks. "Sure!" I answer, a little bit too excitedly. "Yay! So…what do you wanna do right now?" she asks me, looking at me with her big brown eyes. I just stare at her eyes for a while, and get lost in them.

"Austin?…Austin!….AUSTIN!" I snap back to reality. "Huh, what?" She giggles. "Austin, you have been staring at me for like a whole minute. Are you okay?" she asks me. I put on my best fake smile. "I'm just fine," I tell her. Her smile fades and she looks at me with concern. "Are you sure because you don't look okay," she says. "Why would you think that?" I ask. "Because your smile is fake and I can tell by your eyes," she explains. Dang it! How does she do that? "I'm telling you, I'm fine," I answer. "Whatever, but if theirs is anything you need to tell me, I'm all ears," she says with a smile on her face. I smile back and sit on the couch in the living room. "So, again with my question, what do you wanna do right now?" she asks. I shrug. "We could watch a movie," I suggest. "Okay. What do you wanna watch?" "Ummm…Ooo! Zaliens 3!" I exclaim. "Ugh, I hate scary movies," she groans. She grabs the movie off the shelf and puts it in. "Before you guys start the movie, dinner is ready!" Ally's mom shouts from the kitchen. "Okay, mom!" Ally yells back. We walk into the kitchen. "I hope you like breakfast for dinner, I'm kinda lazy right now," Ally's mom tells me. I look at the table and see a huge stack of pancakes on a plate. "PANCAKES!" I yell with excitement. Ally giggles and sits at the table. I sit down and immediately grab 5 pancakes and put them on my plate.

"Wow, Austin, you must really like pancakes," Ally says. "I don't like them…I LOVE THEM!" I tell her and dig into my pancakes. Ally starts giggling and eats her pancakes.

After dinner, me and Ally go to the living room to start our movie, while Ally's mom goes upstairs to take a nap. I sit on the couch and Ally does the same. She presses play on the remote and the movie starts. About a half an hour into the movie, the really scary parts come on. Ally jumps and screams a little. She scoots closer to me. I start to feel butterflies in my stomach as she moves closer. She jumps again and I, absentmindedly, put my arm around her. I feel her relax a little, and she puts her head on my shoulder. Right now, butterflies are exploding in my stomach like the Fourth of July! Another scary part comes on and Ally jumps again, and she buries her head in my chest. "Austin, this is why I don't like scary movies. They are too…well…scary!" she says. "Awww, it's okay, Ally. I'm right here if you need me," I tell her. She smiles up at me and then buries her head back in my chest. I wrap both of my arms around her and hug her tighter. Maybe I should ask that question that is burning inside me, waiting to come out. It feels like the right time, so I'm going to.

_**Ally's POV**_

Man, I really hate scary movies. I was just glad that Austin was there with me. I'm pretty glad that I texted him to come over. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a voice.

"Ally?" Austin asks. "Yes, Austin?" "Can I ask you something?" I look up at his face, and he looks really nervous. I can see it in his eyes. "What is it?" I ask. He opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by the doorbell. "Hold that thought," I tell him. I get up to answer the door. When I open it, there was Dallas standing there with a huge smile on his face. "Ally, can I talk to you?" he asks. "Ummm…sure." I walk onto the porch and close the door behind me. "What's up?" I ask. He looks down at the ground. "Well, I really need to ask you something," he begins. "Okay, what is it?" I ask again, this time with more concern. "Well…I really wanted to ask you…ummm…if you would maybe be my girlfriend?" My eyes widen a little. Did he just ask me what I think he asked me? I look at his eyes and they were filled with hope. He looks up at me. I don't really wanna go out with him, but I can't say no. That would devastate him. "Sure, I'd love to be your girlfriend," I say. "Really?" he asks, his eyes lighting up with happiness. "Yeah." "Yay! I am so happy right now, you don't even know!" He hugs me tight. "Well…I kinda have to get back to work. I just couldn't wait any longer to ask you that." he says. He walks back to his car and gets in. He waves to me out the window and drives away.

I walk back inside and sure enough, Austin is still on the couch waiting for me. "Who was at the door?" he asks. "Dallas," I say. I immediately see him tense up and his eyes fill with anger. What the heck is wrong with him? Why is he acting that way when I say Dallas's name?

_**Austin's POV**_

After what seemed like forever, Ally comes back inside the house. Who was at the door? "Who was at the door?" I ask. "Dallas," she answers. What!? Did she just say Dallas!? Why was he here!? I swear, I'm gonna kill that guy! "Why was he here?" I ask with a little bit of anger in my voice. "He had to ask me a question," she says. "About what?" I ask, my voice changing from anger to curiosity. She sighs deeply. I give her a confused look. "To be his girlfriend," she says. I freeze. What did she just say? This cannot be happening. I have to be dreaming. In a little while, I'm going to wake up and everything will be fine. "What did you say?" I ask, afraid of her answer. She sighs deeply again. Ugh, I hate when she does that. It means something bad is about to happen…usually. "I said yes." What. The. Heck.

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Keep reviewing! I really like when you guys review, so please keep reviewing. It brings a smile to my face when I see a new review. Thank you guys for being awesome and reading my story. There is more drama to come and a lot more new characters, too. So, yeah. See ya 'round. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_****_**Hey guys! I decided to be nice and upload another chapter for you guys. So, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you recognize in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

_**Austin's POV**_

I am in so much shock, that I don't know what to do. Dallas had ruined everything. He had ruined every chance I had with Ally. I am now very devastated. Without thinking, I just get up and run out the door. I run down the street. I have no idea where I am going, but I don't care. I have to go somewhere. Somewhere where there are no people. I could feel tears threatening to fall. I find the mall pond and I just sit on a bench and cry. I know what you're thinking. Guys don't cry. It's not manly for guys to cry, but I don't care. I am in so much pain right now, that I have to let it out somehow. I just can't believe what came out of Ally's mouth. Why did this have to happen to me? Why can't my life ever be happy?

After what seemed like hours of crying, I get up and just walk around the mall, looking back at the huge event that just changed my life. And not in a good way.

_**Ally's POV**_

"I said yes," I say. He just tenses up and lots of emotions are going through his eyes. Anger, shock, sadness, confusion. After a couple of seconds, he gets up and just runs out the door, leaving me standing there, shocked and confused. Why did he do that? Is he jealous? No, that can't be. He would never be jealous of me. He doesn't even like me…right? Ugh, I am so confused right now! I just don't know what to do.

I wake up Monday morning to my stupid alarm clock. Ugh, I really hate that thing. It annoys the crap out of me. I get up and realize what had happened on Saturday. Oh, man. I can't face Austin after what happened then. He probably hates me now. Well…I really do need to talk to him. So, maybe this isn't too bad. Oh, what am I saying!? This is horrible! I get dressed in short jean shorts and a plain blue T-shirt. I go downstairs, eat breakfast, and brush my teeth. I grab my backpack and purse and go out the front door. The bus comes a little late, and I get on. I search the bus for a seat, and see someone I don't really wanna see at the moment. Yep, you guessed it. Austin. He is staring out the window with a sad look on his face. I really wanna sit by him, but I don't want him to hate me more than he does. I walk past him and he doesn't break his gaze from the window. I sit in the seat behind him and just stare out the window. The bus ride to school goes by quick, surprisingly.

I walk into the school and to my locker. Oh crap! I almost forgot that Austin's locker is right beside mine. I open my locker, and sure enough, Austin pops up beside me and opens his locker. I look up at him, but he doesn't look at me. I look back at my locker. I grab my Geometry book and notebook. "Hey, Ally!" I hear an excited voice behind me. I turn around and there's Dallas, smiling like an idiot at me. "Hey, Dallas," I say a little too glumly. "What's wrong? You seem sad," he says, looking at me with concern. "I'm fine," I respond. "No you're not. I can see it in your eyes," he tells me. Wait…I thought I was the only one that could see people's emotions through their eyes. Huh, guess not. "Okay…well…I have a friend and I think that he's mad at me, but I don't know," I explain. After I say that, Austin slams his locker door shut, making me jump, and quickly walks off to class. I look back up at Dallas, who is watching Austin walk away. He slowly looks back down at me. "Could that friend…maybe be…Austin?" he asks slowly. "Maybe," I say. "Well, if you really care about him and wanna still be friends with him, then you should talk to him. Wow, Dallas is really understanding. "Okay, well, I gotta go to class now, so bye Dallas!" I kiss his cheek and walk off to Geometry.

_**Austin's POV**_

"Okay…well…I have a friend and I think that he's mad at me, but I don't know," Ally says to her jerk boyfriend, Dallas. Ugh, I can't take it anymore! I can't listen to this conversation any longer. I slam my locker door shut and Ally jumps. I quickly walk away, muttering awful things about Dallas as I walk. I reach Geometry class and sit in my seat. Ugh, I really wanna talk to Ally, but I can't do that during school when people are around. And by people, I mean Dallas. I really, really, really wanna punch that guy square in the face. He is just a jerk. I bet you he is just using Ally to get her to do something dumb for him. He's done that to many girls and it makes my want to puke. I can't stand it. Ally walks in the door, and I immediately look down. She walks over and sits in her seat. I just feel the urge to talk to her, but I hold it back. The bell rings, and Mr. Google starts teaching. I still can't get over the fact that his name is Mr. Google. Like seriously, it's hilarious. About half an hour into class, I see out of the corner of my eye, Ally sliding me a folded up piece of paper. I hesitantly take it and slowly open it up and read it.

_Why are you mad at me?_

Are you serious? Did she just ask that? I pull a pen out of my pocket and write back.

_You know why. :(_

I fold the note back up and slide it back to her. She opens it up and reads it. She then looks up at me and gives me a look that says confused and sad at the same time. I quickly look back up at the white board, where Mr. Google is writing a bunch of numbers and talking about who knows what, and raise my hand. "Yes, Mr. Moon?" he asks. "Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask. He sighs. "Quickly," he says with a bit of annoyance in his voice. I quickly get up and walk out of the room to the bathroom. When I get there, I go into a stall, and sit on the floor. I don't wanna even be here right now.

_**Ally's POV**_

I sit in my seat next to Austin. The bell rings and Mr. Google immediately starts teaching. About 15 minutes into class, I get really bored and start looking around the classroom. I look at Caitlyn, and she gives me a really confused look. "Is something up with you and Austin?" she mouths. "Yes! I think he's super mad at me," I mouth back to her. She motions me with her hands to write him a note asking why he's mad at me, and that's just what I do. I slide the note to him after I finish writing, and he hesitantly takes it. He opens it, reads it, and then writes something back. He slides it back to me, and I quickly open it.

_You know why. :(_

What does he mean by that? What's with the sad face at the end? I look up at him, confused. He makes eye contact with me, but quickly looks away. He raises his hand. "Yes, Mr. Moon?" Mr. Google asks. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Austin asks. Mr. Google sighs. "Quickly," he says, quite annoyed. Austin then quickly gets up and walks out of the classroom. What the heck is his problem? I look back at Caitlyn with a confused look on my face. She just shrugs and looks at the front of the classroom. I turn around in my seat, and try to bring my attention off of what just happened.

**Hope you liked it! I'm probably not going to upload anymore chapters today, so, yeah. Keep reviewing! I haven't been getting many reviews, so I really need you guys to review. I really wanna know what you guys think of my story. If I don't get very many more reviews, I will probably be very sad and I'll probably just stop writing this story. Well, that's all I have to say. So, see ya. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_****_**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a lot to do. I updated today, though, so that's good, I guess. Well, here's chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

_**Ally's POV**_

School finally ended, after what seemed like forever. God, I hate when school seems to take a long time. It annoys the crap out of me. When I get home after school, I immediately go to the fridge and take out some leftover pancakes from Saturday. Ah, pancakes. They remind me of Austin so much. Wait a minute! Speaking of Austin, I really need to talk to him. I can't call him because he probably won't answer. I'll just have to walk to his house. I grab my purse and put on some sneakers and walk out the door. I finally reach Austin's house, and walk up to the front door. I'm really nervous right now. What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he just slams the door in my face when he sees me? I muster up all the courage I can, and ring the doorbell.

_**Austin's POV**_

I'm in my room, playing a new video game I had just got with my best friend, Dez, when the doorbell rings. "I'll get it, Mom!" I yell, as I pause the game and run downstairs. Just as I'm about to go out of my bedroom, I turn back around to face Dez. "Don't play without me," I tell him sternly. He puts his hands up in surrender. "Don't worry, I won't. I'll just play with my pet rock, Patty, until you get back," he says, and pulls out a small rock with a smiley face on it. "Ummm...okay?" I walk downstairs and open the door. I freeze and my eyes widen. "A-A-Ally?" I manage to say. She looks down. "Hey, Austin," she says quietly. "W-What are y-you doing here?" I stutter. She looks back up at me, with fear and hope in her eyes. "I wanted to talk to you," she says a little bit louder. I move aside, motioning for her to come in. "I kinda have a friend over right now, but I'll just tell him to wait in my room for a while," I tell her. She nods and I walk upstairs and into my room. "Who was at the door?" Dez asks me as soon as I walk into the room. "A person that I have to talk to right now, so you'll just have to play with your pet rock longer than expected," I explain to him, hoping he'll understand. "Okay!" he says happily. Just as I'm about to leave, he says something. "By any chance, is the person you have to talk to right now Ally?" he asks. How did he know? "Maybe..."

_**Ally's POV**_

"I kinda have a friend over right now, but I'll just tell him to wait in my room for a while," he says before walking up the stairs quickly. I sit on the couch in the livingroom and look around the room. After a while, he finally comes down stairs. "Okay, so what did you wanna talk about?" he asks. I swallow hard and then respond. "Why are you mad at me?" I ask, afraid to make eye contact with him.

**Hope you liked it! Keep up the awesome reviews! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

_****_**Hey guys! Decided to be nice again and update another chapter. I have been getting some really awesome reviews, and I wanted to thank all the people that reviewed on my story for being awesome. You guys rock and I'm really glad you like my stories. Well, onto Chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! :)**

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

"Why are you mad at me?" Ally asks quietly, but with a serious tone. I thought for a moment. I really don't know why I'm mad at her. And then I realize. I'm really not mad at her. I'm really mad at that jerk Dallas. "Ummm...I really don't wanna talk about this," I say quietly. "Well, I do," she says, a little louder. "Well, I don't!" I say, now shouting. Her eyes immediately filled with fear, and I filled with guilt. "Ally, I'm sorry. I didn't me-

"Save it!" she yells, and runs out the door. I stand there, feeling so horrible inside, that a tear escapes my eye.

_**Ally's POV**_

I can't believe he yelled at me. I never get yelled at. I didn't know what to do. I just didn't know what was going through his head. I had to get out of there. I'm just so confused and scared right now, I don't know what to do with myself. I run right into my house and into my room. Thank goodness my mom wasn't home. I really didn't want her to see me like this. I crash onto my bed and just think about what had just happened between me and Austin. I just don't understand why he acted that way. Was he hiding something? Well, whatever it is, I'm gonna get it outta him, no matter what it takes. I need to know what is wrong with him. I lie on my bed for a while, until I decide to text my boyfriend. I grab my phone off my nightstand and start typing a message to him.

_Hey Dallas! Im rlly bored, so i was wndring if maybe u wntd 2 come ovr and hng out or sumthin?_

_~Ally~ xoxo_

I send the text and wait for him to text back. He texts back almost instantly. I open the text and read.

_Srry Ally, I cnt. I hve sum...uhh...fmly stuff 2 do. srry gtg bye_

_~Dallas~_

I'm very confused by his text. Family stuff? Since when? I thought he told me that his family really never did anything together. I decid to let it go, thinking it was nothing. I lie back down on my bed, and begin to think again. But instead of thinking about Austin, I think about Dallas. He is just so understanding and sweet. He always gives me the right advice and comforts me when I'm sad. I think I'm really starting to like him. I might even be falling in love with him. I really hope he feels the same way for me. I feel this cringe in my heart, like there is something wrong with what I just thought. I shake it off, and eventually fall into a deep sleep.

_**Austin's POV**_

After a while of playing more video games, Dez finally leaves and I'm left alone in my empty house, still thinking of the fight I just had with Ally about an hour ago. I decide to talk a walk outside to get some fresh air. I put on some sneakers and head outside. It's just starting to get dark and there is a light breeze in the air. It felt good. I walk down the street, trying to get the fight off my mind. It's super hard, I don't think I can ever get Ally's scared and fearful face out of my head when I yelled at her. I kinda don't understand why she reacted that way. It kinda scared me a little. I mean, I didn't mean to yell at her. It's just...with all the pressure I've been under with stupid Dallas, and Ally going out with him, and me feeling jealous. Why do I feel jealous? It's not like I like her more than a friend or anything. We are only friends and that's all we'll ever be. She probably doesn't even feel the same way, I mean, if I ever felt that way about her. I'm ripped out of my thoughts by the sound of two people talking. I look over to where it's coming from and my eyes widen. Dallas!? And who is that girl? I walk a little closer and find a bush to hide behind. I can just barely hear the conversation.

"How do I know you don't truly have feelings for her, Dallas?" the girl asks. He looks at her seriously. "Trust me, I don't. I only asked her out, so I could get her to do things for me. I'm just using her, Cassidy. Please don't break up with me...I love you," he says. "Awww, I love you, too, baby," Cassidy says. The next thing that happens just shocks me. He leans in and kisses her. They then start making out, which grosses me the heck out, so I get out of there as fast as I can. I think about telling Ally, but she is mad at me and probably hates me right now, so I decide to keep this to myself. I walk inside the house and into my room. I collapse on my bed. I am so angry right now! I can't believe he would do this to Ally! I throw my face into a pillow and scream as loud as I can. I throw the pillow across the room, causing it to hit my lamp on my dresser. The lamp falls off and breaks with a loud crashing noise. I flinch as it falls, but I don't care. I am so mad! I throw myself out of bed and punch the wall as hard as I can, putting a hole in the wall. I freeze and yelp quietly. I take my hand out of the wall. I touch it and a sharp pain flows through my hand. "Ow!" I yell. I think I broke my hand! Thank god my mom wasn't home to see this. I lie back in bed and after about a minute or so, I fall asleep.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Keep up the awesome reviews, you guys are awesome! And for any people that are reading my story and haven****'t reviewed yet, please do! I wanna know what you think! TELL ME WHAT IS ON YOUR MIND! Okay, I kinda sound like a creepy stalker person, but I don't care. I just really like getting reviews. It brightens my day whenever I get a review and the person says that they like my story. Well, see ya! :D And again, MERRY CHRISTMAS! :) :) :) :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_****_**Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you recognize in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

I wake up to the amazing familiar smell of pancakes. I get out of bed, and all of the sudden, my hand starts throbbing. I look at my hand and remember what happened. I couldn't face my mom with my hand, otherwise she will ground me for like a whole year for punching a hole in the wall. I decide to skip breakfast, no matter how much I really want pancakes, and get dressed. After I finish, I go to the bathroom and fix my hair with my good hand. I sneak out my window and climb down the tree next to it. It's hard, but I manage to do it.

I walk all the way to the mall, until I reach a certain store, that looks really cool. It's called Sonic Boom. I've never seen it before, so I figure it's new. I walk inside the store, and a big smile crosses my face. This store is filled with instruments. There are guitars, keyboards, drums, trumpets, tubas, violins, and many other instruments. I immediately walk over to the guitars. I find a really cool blue electric, and pick it up. I plug it into the amplifier right next to the rack of guitars, and strum a few chords. "You like that guitar, don't you?" a familiar voice asks. I whip my head around, and standing there, is someone that probably doesn't wanna see me right now. Yep, you guessed it...Ally. "Austin?" she rubs her eyes and looks at me closely, unable to believe that's it's really me. "Ally? What are you doing here?" I ask her. "I work here," she answers, "but the real question is what are you doing here?" I unplug the guitar and set it back on rack. "I was walking around the mall, and I found this store and it looked really interesting, so I stopped in. It turns out, that I really like this store," I explain to her. She shrugs her shoulders, and then walks back to the counter. I run over to the counter after her. "Well...since I'm still here, I really need to talk to you," I say. She glares at me. "There's nothing to talk about," she says, as she's helping a customer check out. "Yes there is. Look, I wanted to say that I'm really sorry for yelling at you the other day, I didn't mean to. The truth is that I'm not mad at you," I tell her. She grabs my wrist and drags me up the stairs that are on the other side of the store. She brings me into a room with a piano, a couch, a mini fridge, and also, there's a big A on the wall. This room was pretty cool. She shuts the door, and then turns to face me.

"If your not mad at me, then why have you been acting so...weird lately?" she asks, as she sits on the couch. I sigh and sit next to her. "I can't tell you," I say. She gives me a confused look. "What do you mean you can't tell me?" she asks. "It's just that...I don't know, I just can't tell you. It'll hurt your feelings, and I don't want you to be anymore mad at me then you already are," I say. She looks at me even more confused, and then stands up. "Well, okay then," she says sadly, and walks out the door.

_**Ally's POV**_

What does he mean he can't tell me? What could he possibly know, that I couldn't know about? I am so confused and sad that my best friend doesn't trust me anymore. When I first moved here, a couple of weeks after we got to know each other, I felt that I could tell him anything. And now he's keeping secrets from me? I walk out of the store and down the street to the food court. I order a vanilla ice cream cone and sit at an empty table. After I finish, I decide to take a walk to clear my mind. About 5 minutes into walking, I look up from the ground and see two people making out on a bench a couple of feet in front of me. Ew, get a room! That is so gross! The boy looks really familiar, but I can't quite put a finger on it. I decide to spy on them. For fun, I take out my phone and snap a picture of them. I put the phone back in my pocket as the couple pull apart. And that's when I realize who it is. Dallas was kissing another girl. Without thinking, I walk up to him and slap him in the face. "We are over!" I yell, and run back towards Sonic Boom. Is that what Austin was keeping from me. That my boyfriend was cheating on me? How could he not tell me something like this?

I reach Sonic Boom. I run up the stairs and into the practice room. And sure enough, Austin is still in there, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I slam the door shut and he whips his head up. I pull out my phone and flip to the picture. "Is this what you have been keeping from me!?" I ask, showing him the picture. He looks at it closely, and his eyes widen. "Ally...," he begins. "Answer the question, Austin. Is this what you have been keeping from me!?" I ask, getting angrier by the second. He looks down at the ground and sighs. "Yes," he says quietly. Tears are threatening to spill from my eyes. "How could you?" That was all I could ask. He looks back up at me. "Ally, I'm sorry. It's just..." "It's just what!?" "It's just that...I didn't want your feelings to get hurt." What did he mean by that!? I just glare at him for a while. "You didn't want my feelings to be hurt!? What does that mean? You didn't want my feelings to be hurt, so you didn't tell me my boyfriend was CHEATING on me!? Yes, Austin, my feelings would have been hurt, but they are hurt more because you didn't tell me! How could you keep something like this from me?" I ask, tears spilling from my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. He doesn't answer. "That's what I thought," I say angrily. I head for the door and open it. Just as I'm about to walk out, I turn back around to face him. "I thought I could trust you...but I guess I was wrong," I say calmly. I walk out of the practice room, and slam the door shut.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did. If you did, then review. If you didn't...well, that's not my fault. You shouldn't be reading it if you don't like it. Anyway, if you did like it, please let me know by reviewing. Well, see ya! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

_****_**Hey guys. I am just updating a lot today. I have nothing to do and it's Christmas break, so I'll probably be updating maybe one or two more times today. So, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you recognize in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

It's been a month since I last spoke to Austin. I am still extremely mad at him for what he did. I mean, what would you do if your best friend didn't tell you that your boyfriend was cheating on you if he knew about it? I'm pretty sure you would get really mad, too. I still don't understand why he would keep something like that from me. And what did he mean that he didn't want to hurt my feelings? That didn't make much sense to me. I'm at Sonic Boom right now and it's not very busy. I decide to close the shop, so I could go eat lunch, since it is like 12:30 right now. I walk to the food court and order myself a burger, fries, and a Sprite. I find an empty table and sit down. I start eating, and to my surprise, someone sits down by me. I look up to see who it is, and what do you know, it's Dallas. I put my burger down and looked at him evily. "What do you want?" I snapped. "Look, Ally. I came over here to say that I am really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he says quietly. I give him a look. "You kissed another girl while you were dating me, Dallas, and you come back here expecting me to forgive you!?" I shout, causing people to look, but I don't care.

He looks up at me, and gives me puppy dog eyes. Oh god. "Ally, please. I really need you. I really like you and I want you back," he says. No matter how bad his puppy eyes are killing me, I won't take his crap anymore. "I'm sorry, Dallas, but I'm not getting back together with you," I say. I stand up and throw my half-eaten lunch away, and walk back towards Sonic Boom. I can't believe he tried to get me back like that. I also can't believe I didn't fall for the puppy eyes. I hate it when guys do that. It's just so cute, especially when Austin does it. He just crosses his arms across his chest and pouts and gives me those eyes, and I fall for it every time. I have to admit, I really miss Austin. I miss him being there for me when I need him. I miss his hugs, and I miss all the nice things he used to do for me...but that's in the past. He did something really wrong, and it made me mad. It's gonna take me a while to forgive him. Ugh, why does my life have to be so complicated.

_**Austin's POV**_

It's been a month since Ally's talked to me, and it's killing me. I can't take it anymore. I really miss her. I want her to be my best friend again, but I doubt that will ever happen. She hates me now and wants nothing to do with me. I should have just told her in the first place. I really regret not telling her that Dallas was cheating on her. Ugh, Dallas is such a jerk. I can't stand him. I just wanna punch him in the face. Speaking of punching, it turns out my hand wasn't broken, just sprained, but it's all better now, so yeah. My mom found the whole in the wall and flipped, but didn't ground me because she told me she understood the pain I had been going through. I decide to invite Dez over because one, I really need to talk to him about Ally, and two, I need someone to play video games with. I pick up my phone and dial his number. He answers after the first ring. "Hey buddy," he says. "Hey, Dez. Do you maybe wanna come over. I really need to talk to you about something." I say. There is a silence. "Sure, okay," he says, with a little tone of suspicion. "Thanks," I say and hang up the phone. It takes about 2 minutes for him to get here. How does he even do that? I let him in the house and tell him to sit on the couch in the livingroom.

"So, what's up?" he asks. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. "Oh no, it's about Ally, isn't it?" he asks. I look up at him. How did he know? "How did you know?" I ask. "I have my ways," he says. That's a little creepy. I shrug it off and sit on the couch next to him. "Alright, well, Ally's mad at me, and I don't know how to make her not be mad at me. She won't even talk to me, and whenever she sees me, she just walks away into another room or just ignores me. What do I do, Dez?" I ask, looking him straight in the eyes. He thinks for a second. "Well, why is she mad at you?" he asks. I sigh and tell him the whole story. "Oh, wow, that's pretty bad," he states the obvious. "Ya think!?" I run my hand through my hair again and slouch down on the couch. "So, how do I get her to forgive me?" I ask him. He thinks for a while again. "Well, I think you should just keep trying to get her to talk to you, and when she finally does, give her the best apology in the whole world. Then she's sure to forgive you. Oh, and don't forget to add puppy eyes. She always falls for those," he says with a serious tone. Wow, Dez can be really goofy, but when he needs to be serious, he's serious.

I thank him and he leaves after that. I walk around the room until I come up with an awesome apology. I grab my shoes and head out the door to Sonic Boom. Ally has to be working right now. It's only 2:00. When I get there, I look through the glass doors, and sure enough she's at the counter, helping a customer. I run in and go up to the counter. Ally sees me, and the smile on her face fades. She looks back up at the customer. "Have a nice day," she says glumly. The customer smiles and walks out of the store. I look back at Ally. "Look, Ally. I know you're extremely mad at me right now, but please hear me out. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about what happened a month ago. I really am. I know what I did was wrong. I just didn't want you to be all sad and stuff if I told you. I saw that you were happy with Dallas, and I didn't want to upset you, no matter how much I really hate that no good, lying, cheating, jerk weasel. Ally giggles a bit, and that puts a smile on my face. She looks up at me. "Austin, you really hurt my feelings by not telling me something like that. I just don't understand why you would even try to keep something like that from me. I don't think I'm ready to forgive you yet," she says sadly. The smile on my face fades. What? How long can one girl stay mad at someone? I hate it when she's mad at me. I'm not giving up that easy. I suddenly remember the puppy eyes. "Ally, please forgive me. I really am truly sorry. I really need my best friend back. It's killing me not having her around. I don't like it. It makes me sad," I tell her, while giving her the eyes. She looks up at me. She just stares at me for a while, before wrapping her arms around my neck and giving me a hug. "Aw, Austin. It's okay. You're forgiven," she says quietly. My face lights up with happiness. "Really!?" I ask, a little bit too excited. "Yeah, and besides...I guess I kinda overreacted a bit, and I'm sorry." "No, Ally. You didn't overreacted. I should have told you about that jerk face cheating on you the minute I found out." I pull her into a tight hug, a huge smile on my face.

_**Ally's POV**_

"Ally, please forgive me. I really am truly sorry. I really need my best friend back. It's killing me not having her around. I don't like it. It makes me sad," Austin tells me, and gives me his famous puppy eyes. Aw, he looks so cute. I can't take it anymore. I can't be made at him anymore. It's been killing me inside not being able to talk to him. I hug him quickly. "Aw, Austin. It's okay. You're forgiven," I say, pulling away from the hug. After I say this, his face just lights up. "Really!?" he asks. "Yeah, and besides...I guess I kinda overreacted a bit, and I'm sorry." "No, Ally. You didn't overreacted. I should have told you about that jerk face cheating on you the minute I found out." He pulls me into a hug, putting a huge smile on my face.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Review, review, review. I'll upload the next chapter soon. Well, see ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

_****_**Hey guys! This is my last upload for today, so yeah. Here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you recognize in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

Well, it's been a whole week since me and Austin made up. I'm so happy I did, too. We hang out even more now, and I love it. I'm really starting to develop my crush on him again. Well, Christmas break is over and school is back on. Ugh, school. Back to homework, tests, and annoying weirdos.

I get ready for school and walk on the bus. I immediately find Austin, and sit next to him. "Hey, Austin. School is back," I tease. "Ugh, I know. I tried to beg my mom to let me stay home, but she wouldn't let me," he says, throwing his head back in frustration. "Aw, why would you wanna stay home, then I wouldn't have anyone to hang out with during school," I say, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting. He laughs. "There's Caitlyn," he suggests. "Yeah, but you're better," I tell him. He looks at me. "Really?" he asks. "Yeah, you're like my bestest friend out of the whole school." He blushes and looks back out the window. After a while, he says something. "Thanks. Other than Dez, you're probably my bestest friend, too." I blush and look down at my hands. "Ally?" "Yeah, Austin?" "Nevermind." "Okay?" What did he have to tell me?

We finally reach the school and walk off of the bus. I reach my locker inside the school. I'm putting my books away when Austin says something to me. "Hey, Ally?" he asks. "Yeah?" "Do you remember that thing you and Caitlyn were talking about on the first day of school when you got in trouble?" "Yeah. What about it?" "You promised me you tell me at lunch that day and you didn't," he says, pouting a little bit. I giggle. "Okay, tell you what. I'll tell you today at lunch, okay?" He sighs. "Okay, but you better not forget," he tells me sternly. "I won't," I say, giggling. "Well, we gotta get to Geometry before we're late, so come on," I say, grabbing his wrist and running off to class.

The first half of the day goes by fast, and now it's lunch time. Lunch is split into 3 sections; A, B, and C. B lunch is for middle school kids, though. A and C lunch is high school. I have A lunch, and Caitlyn has C lunch because she has band, which kinda sucks. Well, at least I have Austin. I go through the line, and find an empty table to sit at. I sit down and start eating. I see Austin in the lunch line, which makes me really happy. After he pays, he walks over to the table I'm sitting at, and sits across from me. "So, it's lunch time," he says. "Yeah, what about it?" I ask, giving him a super confused look. "You were gonna tell me what you and Caitlyn were talking about." he says in a 'duh' tone. "Oh yeah! Well, we were talking about a guy I kinda have a crush on."

I could see the jealousy in his eyes even though the rest of his body wasn't showing it. Maybe he does like me, referring to what Caitlyn said in Literature this morning. I decide to play a trick on him and see what will happen. "Oh, well, who is this guy you have a crush on?" he asks. "Well, he's really cute and funny. He's also tall and has blonde hair. We also have a lot of things in common," I say dreamily, while looking up at the ceiling. I looked back down at him and I could see his brown eyes building up with jealousy. He is not very bright. I kept goiing with the plan.

"Does he go to this school?" he asks. "Yeah, he does," I answer. "Oh, well, that's cool. What's his name?" "Ummm...I can't tell you." "Why? Can you at least tell me what his name starts with." he pleads, giving me those puppy eyes again. Why does he always do that? "Okay," I sigh, "it starts with an A." "Oh," he says. He puts his fingers on his chin and starts to think really hard. "Wow! You're not very bright, are you?" I ask him, giggling. "What do you mean?" he asks, confused. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but the guy I was talking about is you!" I exclaim. "Ooooh! Wait! You think I'm cute?" he asks, smiling and blushing. "Yeah...,"I trail off, smiling and blushing, also. "Why, thank you! I do try!" he says, flipping his hair and winking at me. I start blushing, and I can't help, but laugh.

Just then, a group of girls walks up to our table. One had Blonde hair, one had light brown hair, and one had black hair with dark blue highlights. "Hey, Austie-poo," says the blonde girl. "Brianna, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that," Austin tells her, rolling his eyes. "Hey, I think it's cute...just like you," she replies. She looks over at me and starts smiling evily.

"And who do we have here? Is this you're little girlfriend, Austin? Well, you have something on your shirt, sweetie." I look down at my shirt, and then she takes my tray and dumps it on me, getting spaghetti all over it. I gasp and Austin just stares at me with his mouth hanging open. All three of the girls start snickering. I look up at Brianna and she mouths, "He's mine!" I start to tear up, and Austin stands up and walks over to Brianna. "Why are you so mean!? Just leave her alone!" he shouts. By then, everyone in the cafeteria is staring at us, including the lunch ladies. "Oh, Austin. You don't need that ugly dirt bag because you can have me," she tells him. "Ally is not an ugly dirt bag In fact, I think she's really pretty!" he yells. I smile little. "Well, can she kiss like me?" Brianna asks with a cocky tone. "What do you me-" Austin begins. Brianna cuts him off by forcing a kiss on him. I start choking on tears, and get up and run to the bathroom. As I reach the door of the cafeteria, I hear Austin call my name. "ALLY, WAIT!" he yells. I ignore him and run out the door and to the bathroom.

* * *

**Hope you liked! Keep up the reviews! See ya! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So, this chapter is really short, and I'm sorry, but it's also really cute. So, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

When I get in a stall in the girl's bathroom, I grab some toilet paper and try to wipe off the spaghetti from my shirt. I'm crying so hard, that I can barely see anything. I decide to give up and call my mom. I pull out my phone and dial her number. "Hello?" I hear her say through the phone. "Mom! Do you think you could bring me some fresh clothes for school! I...ummm...spilled spaghetti on mine at lunch!" I explain to her, lying about the last part. I couldn't let her know what really happened. "Oh, honey, that's terrible! I know exactly what to bring you! I'll be there in 10 minutes!" "Okay! Thanks so much, Mom! Bye! I love you!" "No problem! Bye! Love you, too!"

I hang up and wait for her in the bathroom. She gets there 10 minuites later, just like she said she would. I quickly change, and then give my mom my spaghetti stained clothes. She leaves after that. I sit down against the wall outside the bathroom. I can't go back in that cafeteria. Brianna will see me and then get more food on these clothes. As I'm sitting there waiting for the bell to signal that lunch is over, I hear a voice. I look down the hall and see none other than Austin wiping his sleeve on his mouth and saying 'Ew' over and over again. I start giggling, and he whips his head up. He catches me looking at him and giggling, and smiles really widely. He runs over towards me. "Ally! There you are! I have been looking all over for you!" he yells, still smiling. "Hey, Austin," I say, standing up and smiling back at him. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Well, looking back at what just happened...no." "Im' sorry! Brianna can be really mean sometimes. Wait! What am I saying!? She is mean all the time!" "Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault," I tell him, giving him a confused look. "Yes, it is! I didn't warn you about her," he says. "It's okay, Austin. It's not your fault." I look down at the ground. "Now, I have to ask you something," I say, still looking at the ground. "What is it?" he asks with a concderned tone. "Do you really think I'm pretty?" I ask. He lifts my chin up with his finger, so I'm looking right into his brown eyes. "I think you beautiful," he says, staring right into my eyes.

I stare at his eyes for a while, and get lost in them. I notice him start to lean in and a bunch of butterflies start stirring in my stomach. I've never had my first kiss. I start leaning in, too, not able to control myself. I close my eyes. When our lips meet, a million butterflies start exploding inside my stomach. His lips are soft and gentle. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer, deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and start playing with the ends of his hair. After what seemed like forever, we slowly pull away at the same time. I open my eyes and smile at him. He smiles back and looks down. "Ally Dawson," he says, and looks back up at me, "will you be my girlfriend?" "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Austin Moon," I reply, and smile at him. The bell finally rings. He holds out his hand. "Come on, we don't wanna be late for class, do we?" he says, smiling at me. I smile back and take his hand. He intertwines our fingers and we walk to our next class together.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you liked this chapter! Again, I'm sorry it's short, but it was cute, wasn't it? Well, I have one more thing to say. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Well, see ya! :D**


	13. REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Okay, I'm sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter, but I have an important announcement. I'm having a bit of writer's block, so that's why I haven't been updating very much lately. Don't get upset, though, because I am trying really hard to think of ideas for the next chapter, so I will hopefully be updating soon. I also wanted to say that while your waiting for me to update, there is a really amazing Auslly story called Mayday by RossLover2012 that you really need to read, well, if you haven't already. I am telling you, it is probably one of the best fanfictions I've ever read. So, if you haven't read it yet, well, I suggest that you go read it. Trust me, you won't regret reading it once you start. It is super addicting to read. RossLover2012 also has other good stories you can read and they are really good and I think you should read those, too. They are all really amazing, but my favorite is Mayday. Well, I hope you guys take my advice and read her awesome stories. I promise I will try to, hopefully, update soon. If not, then I probably still have writers block, so don't give up on me. Well, see ya! :D**

**~Storygurl16~**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I know I kinda broke my promise about the whole updating during the weekend thing, but I actually have been having a lot going on. Like yesterday, I found out my crush has a girlfriend, and I'm really mad. I also had to go to church and to the store with my parents today, so I've got a lot on my hands right now, but I'm trying to update as much as I can. Thanks for understanding! Well, here's the next chapter for this story!**

**Disclaimer: You know it...**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

Alright, well, Austin and I have been dating for 2 weeks now and things are going awesome! He is just a sweetheart. Like, yesterday he took me to this cool new restaurant that just opened up downtown, and he paid for everything. Well...I tried to get him to let me pay for myself, but that didn't work out too well. He is like the best boyfriend I've ever had. Way better than that jerk, Dallas. God, I hate Dallas so much. I can't believe he would go and cheat on me like that. Who does he think he is to go and cheat on girls like that? It just makes me so mad to think about it. Ugh, I just wanna hit him right now. Okay, let's stop talking about Dallas. I'm at Sonic Boom right now, you know, that awesome music store that I work at now. I love this job. I get to be around instruments all day. Have I told you I really love music? Well, if I haven't, I'll tell you again. I really love music. It just makes me so happy. I don't know what I would do if music just disappeared from the world.

"Hey Ally-bear!" a certain blonde exclaims while walking into the store. I jumped a little because I was kinda deep in thought I didn't know he was walking in.

"Whoa, did I scare you?" he says, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, a little, but I'll be fine," I reply. I smile at him and he does the same to me.

"Well, tonight is gonna be special, you know why?"

"Why?" I ask, tilting my head a little. He looks me right in the eyes and smiles widely at me. He's just too cute. It makes me so happy everytime I see him smile.

"Because I'm taking you somewhere special tonight!" he says excitedly.

"Where?" I ask.

"It's a surprise."

"Ahh, Austin. You know I hate surprises."

"I know, but I don't think you're gonna hate this one."

"Okay, but it better be good," I tell him sternly, trying to keep the smile from appearing on my face. He laughs a bit.

"Oh, it's gonna be awesome!" he exclaims, "So...whatcha doin'?

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm working," I tell him, stifling a laugh. He just smiles at me. We start staring at each other for a while.

"Ally! I need you to-oh, who's this?" my boss, Jeremy says. I whip my head around to look at him and smile.

"Oh, hey, Jeremy. This is Austin, my boyfriend," I say, and smile at Austin. He smiles back and throws his arm over my shoulder. Jeremy walks over to the counter and stares at me suspiciously. He opens his mouth to speak, but I interrupt before he can.

"No, Jeremy. We weren't doing anything. We were just talking," I tell him. He relaxes a bit.

"Good, because you know the store policy," he says, and walks over to some customers by the guitar rack.

"Alright, well, I gotta go set up the surprise for tonight, so I'll see you later, Ally-gator. Ha! That rhymed!" he says, smiling down at me. I giggle, and stand on my tiptoes to kiss him quickly.

"Bye, Austin!" I say, waving at him as he walks out of the store. I really hope this surprise is a good one. Every surprise I've ever had in my life turns out to be either stupid, embarrassing, or boring. Well, I'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! It's been a while since I've updated this story, but I've finally gotten some more ideas for it, so...yeah! Again, I'll try to update as much as I can...you know, with my busy and frustrating schedule and all. I'm really not in the best of moods because of the whole 'my crush has a girlfriend' thing, so I'm really, really mad. I know you don't wanna hear the whole story, so I'm not gonna explain the whole thing in this note. But, if you do wanna know what happened, I'll be happy to tell you. Just PM me or something. I really hate him now, so I'd love to explain everything to you...you know, if you wanna know about it. Well, see ya! :D**


End file.
